Ready for love
by Dainelovesnumair
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! This takes place after book four The realm of the gods Daine and Numair go on an ipic adventure to help King Johnathan and the kingdom. They'll have to stick together...finish it with each other not just as friends, but as a team.
1. Chapter 1

Daine jumped, throwing her leg threw the air, it hit the her opponent in the head, she winced when she heard a sickly crack… gasping for air she stumbled away from her dead enemy. She had killed before…but never like this…she grasped the trees, helping her to stand…where did Numair go? Silently she crept threw the dark forest, eyes searching for any sign of the tall man…or another bandit. When she thought it safe enough to call out for him she cried, "Numair? Where are you?" Nothing. She tried a few more times and still there came nothing but the faint wind blowing the leaves around the earth with melody. How can a place so beautiful possibly be such a battle field? She climbed a tree, she'd search the skies to see if he'd taken bird shape. She was stiff from her wounds but she managed to grab at every sturdy branch possible, slowly edging toward the top of the grand tree. When she finally reached the highest possible place for a human she took squirrel shape…she was dreading that she might have to do this but…if she was going to find her teacher it was the only reasonable way. Turning her dull ears into large sensitive ears she stretched out her flying squirrel shape and jumped, hoped and leaped all the way to the last branch on the massive tree. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get out of her new shape (easily) with all of her gashes and scars but…she'd have to try…right now all she was worried about was finding Numair. She examined the landscape before her…there was large gray rocks sketching the horizon, she knew this to be mountains…this was where Alanna and Sir Myles fought…she hoped all was going well for them. Locking the dreadful thoughts into the back of her mind she focused on what lay in the forest that she was in herself. When she saw red, gold and orange glowing at the tree tops she knew right away that it was a forest fire… Not only would the flames spread, devouring homes to the people (animals, creatures of all sorts) it could possibly harm Numair, if he wasn't in a fleeing state…meaning he wasn't well enough to run or stop it with his magic. Rain didn't occur much here and everything in sight was utterly dry and dead. Fires where the worst things that could happen this very moment.

She soon realized that it wouldn't be sensible to try and find Numair now. She knew what her duty was…she had to keep this place safe…then find the enemy's base to steal their plan chart… she couldn't let her personal emotions get in the way of what she had to do. Plus. Numair wasn't an idiot, he could take care of himself. Daine had seen him in very cruel situations and he made it out fine…or…at least half decent. With blurry eyes she jumped from the tree top, she felt her bones spread, lighten and her face deformed as she turned into hawk shape and soared threw the air, ignoring the protests of her body.

As she circled the glowing flames she called with her wild magic to all the people that where within hearing distance. _Get away from the warm! _She demanded, sparking her words with a hint of force…for the stubborn ones… _Hurry! If your don't you'll all die! Now. GO! _She felt most of them live…and she ignored the faint cries of death.

She thought quickly…trying to push her panic aside. What could she possibly do? Then she remembered Numair's words, _if anything is to go wrong there is a small cottage a little to the west. Go there, and don't hesitate! We have a few spies there and they well supply you with anything that you are in need of. _She tried not to ponder on the kiss that he planted on her forehead after that precious moment… Thinking hard she turned to go back to where he had said those words, then she would go west from there. Hoping that nothing had happened to those _spies. _Hoping she was doing the right thing…

Hoping Numair wasn't in any harm.

She flew for hours, though to her it seemed more like days. Only because thirty minuets into her flight the sun seemed to grow hotter and she felt as though she might faint at any moment. Other than her cuts she was fine. She tried to think about the beauty beneath her and her duty instead of the risk of her friends lives…some how the dangerous thought's always came creeping threw her head-ached mind, my how she hated having all of these emotions! In spite of her hatred toward chickens…right now she wouldn't mind being one. They had no feeling but toward themselves, mostly because they where stupid…her thoughts vanished as she glanced down to see a small and homely looking cottage, there where even people outside doing things like laundry and gardening….spies? She frowned and soared down cautiously…would they try and harm her? Thinking about what would happen if she changed to her normal self…right in front of the young boy who chopped trees…wincing she flew behind the house, landed and formed into her normal self…having her dull ears and normal eyes dampened her spirits… being human did have it's down sides…

She quickly explained to the maid who she was and that she would appreciate something to cover with…and at once the elderly lady wobbled inside the cottage and brought out a poorly made woolen blanket… it would have to do….it only covered her breasts to her thighs but, that would also have to do. When inside all the spies listened to her intently, asking questions…Daine tried to be respectful and patient but after what seemed like a million none important questions she said clearly, "I need to right to Galeif Seaken. He is a powerful mage…It would be nice if he knew about the situation with the forest." They must have heard the eagerness in her voice for all of them searched the house for parchment and an ink pen. When they finally handed over what she needed she smiled and quickly started to write:

Which was a code name they where informed to use. Which was where she was presently… _It is important that someone tends to it…I have no way of stopping it, or saving the people who are trapped…I'm hoping you can somehow put the flames to an end. I cannot say much more, I need to mind my mission. _

_Please try and stop it. As you know this fire well not be easy to kill…and it well spread, for days perhaps…I'm not sure what or who started it but it's serious news and we need to at least try to save the lives of hundreds. I've already told the animals to leave so there's no need to worry…about them. I have no idea what's happened to the people living there…I was told there was a small wood village…I'm not positive though._

_Please help. I'm going to the base of Tarou. _

_Daine _

She was sure no one knew her name…and thought it of importance at all. She sealed it and looked up to the curious people.

"I need to leave." She said anxiously. "I have no time to dawdle…I'll send my thanks to you some other time…but…before I leave. Do you have any clothes, supply's food maybe that I could use?" They stared at her blankly. A young woman…maybe in her mid thirties stood from the table, she looked strong, intelligent and informed.

"We well help you with anything that you are needing." She smiled, her blue eyes warm. Pulling her tan hair back she said with demand, "First your going to let me tend to your wounds."


	2. Chapter 2

With much stress Daine stayed with her helpers for a night. The woman who was curing her was named Elizabeth, most her friends called her Lizzy. Daine knew none of them knew her real birth name…probably she didn't even remember that… they where spies and code names where always of importance. She was given many a things, clothes…mostly dresses…when she told them that she would be traveling a fair deal they gave her men breeches and cotton tunics. She stayed with the strange but caring people for at least three nights, they insisted that she stay until her wounds where healed just a bit. She had a chunk of skin curved out near her shoulder…which was from the ambush… she also had a stab wound on her thigh…plus a knot at the top of her pate. She realized on her third day there that now was the time to do her job...and find Numair. She hated being helpless and there was nothing but sitting around and moping about her duty where she was now. The sun painted the trees with gold and scarlet…she couldn't help but think of blood when she saw the mixed colors, attaching packages and sacks to a very friendly mare named Satea she mind spoke to the large creature. _Are you sure this isn't to much for you to carry? _

The creature snorted. _I've had to carry a lot more than this, miss. _

_Well…don't worry you'll have plenty a break and I'll walk with you._

The horse starred at her with amazement. _Your a very strange two legger…_

Daine grinned _You don't know how many times people have told me that._

She waved her good-byes and asked Satea if she'd like to lead the way. She was about to head down the steep hill when some one called after her. She turned, hoping they wouldn't say she had to stay longer…she just wanted to leave!

"Wait….miss!" The boy she saw the first day came running toward her, long legs leaping. He wasn't half bad… his cropped brown hair was still wet from morning washing…his large blue eyes met hers…she wasn't sure she liked the eagerness that danced within them.

"Yes?" She asked him cautiously…still respectful, but careful not to mislead him.

"I…just wanted to tell you…goodbye…" His voice was deep and rough.

Daine didn't say that he had just said his farewells minuets ago…

"Thank you for every thing that you've done…." Daine responded slowly.

"I love you!" He gasped fiercely, she didn't know what to say to this...frowning she bit her lower lip helplessly. She couldn't help but stare outright at the man.

"Sam…" She didn't dare look into his frantic eyes. Could she tell him that she already had a lover… what would hurt him more? To know she was taken…or for him to hope and then…find out she was really taken a long time ago? Daine would rather fight a troll than sit here and discuss this matter with this boy… Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I'm…I am in no position to share emotions with…anyone." Hopefully he'd just let it stop there…

"Please…let me come with you!" Was he begging? Daine had met some serious men over the years but…none like this… she couldn't help but smile…to see Numair's face when he found out that these two had spent weeks together!

"You think me pathetic…" He sounded incredibly hurt. It was true Daine thought him just a bit deplorable at times...but he wasn't…awful she supposed.

_He would only get in the way…_ She told herself firmly. She couldn't let his pouting convince her that he'd die without her…Numair was going to die without her….literally. She had to save him…there was no time for silly nonsense like this!

"I'm sorry Sam." She said rigidly. "I cannot allow you to come on this expedition." He frowned a deep frown and sighed without hope.

"I'm excellent with a sword! I've been training for fifteen years! I'm eighteen I can help you… I assure I can…" She glanced at him with narrow eyes…

"Please. I won't allow myself to do anything foolish…just let me help you…"

Daine took a deep breath. "We'll be traveling with haste…no laziness…" Hopefully he'd back away from his words…maybe he'd realize that this wasn't an easy mission.

"I understand miss…"

Daine sighed grumpily. "It's Daine…" He seemed very hysterical at the idea of calling her Daine…or that she had given him permission to call her something special…She sighed and told him to go get his things…and to travel light, meaning don't bring anything that wasn't needed.

Ten minuets later Sam came jogging down the slanted hill with a brown leather sack over his shoulder and a traveling cloak. "I'm ready!" He panted wearily…was he afraid she was going to leave him? With a faint smile she climbed down the hill, mare on one side, and a tall man on the other…

But not the tall man she wanted.

"So how long did you say you've been training?" Daine asked casually, leaning against a fallen tree, it's roughly substance poking into her sore back, with a flinch she sat up, moved a thin linen blanket over the bark and laid back down, taking a bit of toasted bread she stared at the man on the other side of the small, cautiously made fire.

"Fifteen years." He replied, some what proudly. Daine nodded. "And what have you been _training_?" She asked him softly.

"Hand to hand combat, navigational skills, fencing, archery, writing, reading, spy mastering, and a bit more…"

Daine nodded, at least he wasn't stupid…

"Are you married?" She asked him, taking another mouth full of bread, he coughed up his water and stared at her with horror.

"Married?" He sputtered, clearing his throat.

"Where I come from some folks get married at the age of fifteen…or younger…"

"I know that!" He gasped.

"Then what's the problem with me asking if you've got a family?" Daine frowned, she almost laughed from the horrified expression on his confused face.

"You think I would've told you that I loved you if I had a _wife_?" He seemed out raged.

"It happens…" She replied conveniently.

"Well not with _me_."

For the rest of the night he didn't speak much…Daine thought it cute that he reacted so angrily. He wasn't stupid, or emotionless.

And he _was_ cute…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Daine awoke to find Sam packing his belongings. Silently she rose, not being much of a morning person… She smiled half heartily and trudged toward her bags, taking out a pick and cloth she went to find some sort of private shrub where she could dress and brush her teeth.

When she came back Sam was eating an apple and a piece of dried bread.

"How'd you sleep?" Daine mumbled, sitting down beside the man…not even thinking of her actions. He glanced side ways at her, though she didn't realize.

"I slept fine…" He coughed and asked politely, "You?"

"I'm used to sleeping like that….I was almost comfortable." She smiled up into his warm face, "Almost." Then she saw an emotion spark in his bright blue eyes…and quickly looked away. It was hard not to lead him on! He was so easy to speak with… she stood and went to her bags…rummaging for something, it had only been an excuse to get away from him.

"What are you looking for?" He asked quietly…seeing that she wasn't finding what ever she was needing…

"Uhm…a book." She said quickly, when a blanket moved aside and a large blue book sat there blankly. She pulled it out and smiled. "Here it is…" This was her study book from a few years back…she knew this…she studied this when she was fifteen…her now being eighteen…what else was she supposed to say? Sitting on the _other _side of the fire she opened it to any random page and started to…read? Before Sam could comment on what the book was about and arrow swept past Daine's head. She immediately dropped the book onto the earth and dashed to her cross bow. Pulling the string she looked up to the dead trees….moving right then left, she didn't see a thing!

Then she saw it, a flying…horse? This wasn't half anything… this was a chestnut colored, average horse. She frowned on top was a person tall and thin…with midnight black hair tied in a pony tail at the back of his head. Daine lowered her bow and gazed at the person…Numair? Was it really him?

"What are you doing?" She called up to the silent figure, who happened to have an arrow in his hand…pointed at…She looked to her right, Sam!

"No Numair! Nooo! It's fine! He's a friend…Numair!" She couldn't help but sound desperate…when suddenly objects moved from all around her little camp…she gasped, completely aghast… How could she have not seen it coming? How could she be so ignorant?

"Help!" She shouted up at the tall mage…who, when she looked up, was no where to be seen.

"Sam!" Daine shouted, "Where under attack!" He was prepared long before those words, could she have expected more? She must have sat there for at least ten minuets staring at the flying figure! Pulling out a arrow she aimed for a man and hit him in the throat, she couldn't help but wince… her arms where weary and shooting wasn't something that came easy to her right then. Her muscles screamed in agony and her mind examined the scene around her, estimating about how many people there actually where. Fifteen…maybe more. She knew Sam was welding a sword, she could hear the sound of clanking blades corrupting against each other. He stood behind her, watching her back she guessed.

She pulled another arrow out and aimed for a short, stocky woman who had black wavy hair, she frowned and shot the woman in the arm…what a horrible hit! But the woman seemed to move with such speed. Daine pulled yet another arrow out and was about to let it loose when something hard slammed against her back, she fell over, cross bow flying across the ground, landing with a thump against a boulder. Daine hastily rolled over onto her back, and saw a large man with bulging muscles grinning over her, his dark green eyes blazing with greed. She slowly reached to her side, pulling a small blade from her thigh pocket. Unsheathing it she rolled to the right and jumped up onto her feet. Turning to face her opponent she lunged back when he swung his mighty sword toward her. He lunged again, ducking she dashed forward, slicking at his stomach. He cried out in pain and leapt back.

Biting her lip in concentration to the many people around her, she swung to her right killing a man who jumped toward her…they where out numbered, and she knew it. She cursed to herself as the bulky man right in front of her lifted his arms to slice her right in half, caught off guard by all the people around her she fell back and scurried toward her cross bow… She had to hurry, then the man coughed…blood. His eyes widened and his face paled, and looking down at his stomach she saw the tip of a blade, and as he fell Sam with drew his sword and turned quickly, piercing the skin of two people at once. He then fell to the ground, crawled toward her hurriedly and smiled with weak. "I don't think we can get out of this one…" She gasped, grabbed her cross bow and an arrow, planted it on the string and let it fly to a person who had come up behind Sam. Same turned to see what had happened and smiled wearily. "You saved my life…"

"Now where even." Daine didn't fight as sturdy hands picked her up by the arm pits and turned her. She stared into the face of her teacher… of her lover. Tears welded up inside her eyes…what was happening? The tall man grinned a vicious grin and slowly his face disfigured, she winced…what was happening? And all at once the black haired woman was smiling up at her, strong arms squeezing Daine's shoulders. She laughed. "Gotchya didn't I?"

Daine awoke to a faint sound of whimpering…slowly she sat up, the ground was cold and wet… the air around her silent, and all was dark. Closing her eyes she called out to any animal…any at all…no reply. Fear closed in around her eagerly. She was trapped, she was captured…she wasn't free. She shook with pain. She could see herself already…bruised, cut, scraped and bony. How long had she been out?

"Daine?" A rough voice came from inside the same room…

"Sam? Sam…is that you?" She tried to search with her eyes…than realized something.

Turning her ears to bat ears she listened for Sam's movement's, breathing and everything else she could.

"I'm all right, Daine" He took a deep breath. "You?"

"I think I'm all right…" Daine smiled, some how she felt that it didn't help anything.

"Are you sure?" He whispered quietly.

"Positive." That was a lie. She heard a movement near the other side of the room…soft and very, very quiet. She scooted toward Sam slowly.

"Daine…" He whispered, his voice muffled, she removed her bat ears and gazed toward his direction.

"I…if we don't make it out of this….I…well I do love you…" Daine winced. Great. Thinking with such haste she cried, "Sam…I…am engaged!" Her voice was soft, and she covered her mouth in horror, what a lie!

"That's interesting…To whom, might I ask?" A faint, soft voice echoed across the deserted, dark room. Daine's heart skipped a beat. She inched toward the voice.

"Do you know something I don't?" Came the same low voice that made Daine shiver from head to toe… With hesitation she whispered, "Numair…is…is that you?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing… a low chuckle came from the corner, picking up speed Daine fumbled to the limp body in the corner of what she realized was a cell. Crawling on top of the tall mage she kissed his face again and again, tangling her fingers within his dark, silky hair, cheerful tears falling from her weary eyes. She kissed him hard on the lips, he returned the kiss and laughed, tossing his arms around her waist and pulling her close, she felt safe and wanted near his warm body. She couldn't help but whimper, "I thought…" She rested her forehead on his, and shivered slightly. "I thought something…"

He sat up and hugged her tightly, with such eagerness and love that Daine thought she would faint. "It's okay Magelet…I'm here and I'm fine…" She felt his hands search her head for wounds, then her waist and stomach. Daine's toes curled from the soft touch of his warm, callused hands.

Daine didn't even remember that Sam was there… she just laid on Numair…safe, warm and comfortable. She didn't mind any more about being trapped, as long as she was with him she didn't care about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

When Daine awoke from her dreamless sleep she sat up almost immediately…she was alone. Where had every gone? With a gasp she stood, standing in the devouring darkness. She couldn't help but shake, why was she so afraid? Calling silently to any animal that could hear she cried desperately, _Please…please answer me! _When nothing but silence came rolling in with the cool breeze her heart slowed and her eyes grew big with fear, was everything around her dead? Where her only friends debating their lives with the god of the underworld right this very minuet? How more helpless could she be? She heard something scurry away with so much haste… _Hello? _She called, it had to be some sort of creature because she could feel it's presence within her. _I wont hurt you…and I'm not dangerous, I promise. _

Nothing…. But then ever so softly a cautious voice came from the other side of the steel bars that held Daine imprisoned. _Who are you? And why can I understand you? _

It was a child's voice…Daine could hear it behind all the pride. _I have special magic that allows me to connect with your kind… _Before Daine could go on it replied,

_Just are kind? _She closed her eyes and said, _No. I can speak with all the people. _

_Do you get along with them all? _My! This little fellow did talk a lot!

Daine was about to reply with a yes but then thought of rats… _Not all…but I try. _

_Your a two legger! _The voice shouted in her mind, _I knew it! _Daine could her the voice fade into the dark bliss of silence. _You can't be trusted! I hope you die just like the others did! _Daine took a deep breath, trying to gain control.

_Please trust me little one! I just need help! _Daine pleaded with misery…so much that the voice came closer.

_Why should I help you, _Two legger?It spat her name with sarcasm and hate.

_Because I am in need of it…and I'll return the favor! _Daine demanded softly. _If you don't mind me asking…what species are you? _The girl asked politely.

_I'm a mouse. _The little voice replied with much dignity. _And a brave one too!  
_

_I bet you are… _Daine hated herself for doing this but….she had to try. _A _brave _mouse would help me, no matter how dangerous… If only there was a _real _mouse around here? _Daine sighed heavily and went to lean against the wall, sitting down she added, _Not that a mouse like you would have the guts to help…I should have known. _Daine waited with eagerness over flowing her frightened body.

_I'm the bravest mouse you'll ever find around here!!! _The voice screeched in Daine's mind, she winced with a slight smile.

_Why don't you prove your bravery by letting my out….somehow…. _Daine grinned, what a mouse.

_Fine. I want food then! And why do you want to get out so bad? _She could hear the mouse scurrying around, looking for a way to break her free.

She didn't mind talking…as long as he was working. _They took my friends…I need to find them very quickly-_

_Are you trying to rush me? _Was the harsh reply.

_No! No, not at all. I'm just saying I'm very pleased your helping me because…if it wasn't for your brave heart I wouldn't be able to reach them in time…_

_I understand. _Was the smug grunt.

_I don't want either of them to be harmed so…I was worried. Now I'm not…as scared but, I do hope their all right…_

Something rattled at the ground, he was getting closer to setting her free!

_Don't worry about them! _The mouse warned sharply. _Worry about yourself! _Daine couldn't tell if the mouse was claiming the she should be more selfish… or…

_The mean ones know he….likes you. _He sighed deeply. _Well…both of them really… next they'll come to torture you. _He seemed oddly relaxed.

_Are you glad? _Daine couldn't help to hear the calmness in his small voice.

_Goddess no! _The mouse hissed. _I mean…I don't _mind _you. I wouldn't…well I wouldn't like for you..to you know get hurt. _Daine smiled softly.

_Have they harmed the others? _She asked quickly.

_Only a bit…there still alive….well I suppose their more than alive. They aren't in to much trouble… _He paused. _They can walk, to escape I mean. _

_Thank you. _Daine couldn't help it, a tear ran down her dirt smudged face, she didn't even bother to wipe the wet droplet away, she pulled her knees up and hugged her legs, cradling herself…hoping to forget where she sat and the fact that she was alone….well not completely.

_Do you know what your doing? _She asked, trying not to be pushy.

_Of course I do. I'm nearly finished actually. _Daine heard chains drop and she knew his work was complete.

_Hurry up now! _Swiftly, Daine pushed the broken gate aside, and as they crept threw the shadowy halls together the little mouse whispered, even though his voice _was _in her mind, _Is talking all you can do with us? _Curiosity sparked with his small voice.

_Yes… _Daine tried glancing around a corner.

_What more can you do? _He squeaked cheerfully, not seeming edgy about their situation what so ever.

_I can shape-shift…into one of you, the people. _She searched her clothing for any of her weapons, to her disappointment…all of them where gone.

_Question…_ The mouse seemed highly confused.

_Mhmm? _Daine replied.

_Why didn't you just shape-shift into a smaller animal and climb out of the large gaps in between the bars? _Daine had to admit it was a clever idea…

_I was wounded a few days back and it would damage my body to shift now… _Daine sighed, if she could she'd turn into a mouse herself, just so she could be with her little friend.

_I'm so sorry…what's wrong with you? _Was the sad reply, _Well you ever be able to shift again? _This time he sounded hopeful.

_Of course…In a week or so maybe. _She nearly jumped when shouting echoed across the wet stone floors, screaming actually…Daine looked down toward the mouse; light seeped threw a crack near the floor, and Daine knew at once it was a door. Her friend nodded weakly, _We've got to find a way to get in there! _Daine replied, hysterically outraged.


	5. Chapter 5

Daine entered the strange room slowly, staying hidden within the shadows. Carefully shutting the door behind her she cringed as the hinges shrilled with a abrupt creaking noise. Her mouse friend lifted his left foot, sat it down, lifted his right foot, placed it on her shoulder…her repeated this action again and again, most likely because he had no room to pace back and forth in worry. _Your distracting me… _Daine hoped she didn't sound angry, he placed his feet firmly on her stiff cotton material…no signs of irritation in his actions. Softly he whispered in her mind, _This is the leader's office… I'm surprised you where able to get in…alive. _Daine winced.

_Alive? _She repeated to him, only slightly uncomfortable.

_He has a spell on it. Most people are cursed when they touch the knob….they die once they come into this…place. _The mouse shuddered suddenly, frightened of his tale. _But nothing happened to you…_

_How do you know that they've been killed? _Daine's stomached lurched, feeling uneasy and upset.

The mouse's voice was grave and somewhat hesitant, _I….well I've seen it happen. It's awful and that's all I well say about it. _She didn't want him to say any more. Then… she thought of her mission in the first place, it was to steal the charts; the charts of their where abouts, number of spy's, who their spy's where, maps of the underground pathways, and most importantly there plans, plans on how to assassin the king and his family…

_Does the…mean one the 'leader' I mean…does he keep his valuables in here?_ Daine couldn't help but feel a rush of anxiety flood threw out her blood system, when the mouse gave a curious look and asked, _Valuables? _Daine felt her heart pace slow, all her hopes lost. Still. She had to try, for Numair…and every one else who cared for her.

_You know… his treasure, belongings? _Daine's throat dried with anticipation.

_I believe so… _The mouse's teeth flashed suddenly and Daine knew it to be a grin. _We've stolen most of his shiny things…all he has left is boring papers….parchments as you would say… nothing of importance-_

Daine gasped, creeping behind the door, _Where? Where did you see the papers? _

_In a dangerous place. _Was the hushed reply. _I wouldn't be curious enough as to try and steal _those. _Very scary…to scary. Please don't… _The small creature must have read Daine's expression.

_What's your name? _Daine asked softly, the animal seemed taken aback by her randomness, he thought about her question a moment and then responded slowly, _Raik._

_Well…I'm sorry Raik, I'm going to go with or without your help…with your help would most likely get me in and out alive but…If your not willing to do that then. Well. We'll just have to see what happens. _

They stood in silence for a moment and then with a heavy sigh the mouse snapped, _If my elders knew I was doing this-_

_They'd call you a hero. _Daine smiled in relief. _Which way do I go?_

The mouse sighed heavily and mumbled with fright, _Left at the large table. _

_Can you hear anyone? In the room I mean… _She couldn't waist the energy by turning into one of the people, even if it was something small…like her ears or eyes.

_Everyone went to the tall and short one. _The mouse's voice was grave and slow.

It took a moment for the thought to register in Daine's mind, they all went to watch Numair and Sam be tortured! Panic fluttered hopelessly up her stomach and smothered her throat, she coughed and bit her lip to stop herself from doing anything…idiotic.

Entering the light she saw the table at one, it was so large. She didn't know how anyone _could _miss it. There where papers and ink bottles scattered across the table mindlessly, Books lay open across the wooden surface, pages flapping…in the wind? Daine glanced around her. There was no window. _It's the mean one's powers…they can change the weather. One time when a group of prisoners where getting annoying a lady cast a rain cloud over there cell. _He gulped. _They where rained on for days…_

Daine shook the image from her head and turned to go left. _Now what? She faced a blank wall, a plain stone, dirt colored wall. _

_Look around you. _The mouse demanded, with a roll of his eyes. Daine did so. Looking around at the other walls she noticed that they bore wooden shelves, and lined on the shelves where either; Ink bottles, writing feathers, books, or…potions, next to the piles and piles of parchment. She also noticed small paintings scrambled about the surface of the covered shelves.

All of the shelves had _something _placed on them…all but the one in front of her.

_Does this wall- _She began…

_Yes…Yes I'm afraid so… _The mouse nodded one simple nod.

_Why are you _Afraid _So? _Daine asked curiously.

_Do you have the power to use magic like that? _He asked, astonished.

_No. But my friend does….Tell me, what happens after the wall is gone? _She had her plan now, if all went well…she would save Numair and Sam, go to the wall and steal the charts…

_It's just one room…I think. You enter it and there are different illusions… _His heart raced with fear. _I've heard there terrible! All of them. You have to be careful… it's very dangerous._

Daine didn't have time for warnings. _Where are the charts? _

He glanced at her eager face one, and then looked at the wall wearily. _You have to beat the illusions…once done, I suppose the charts are just…there. You can get out and run._

_What about you? _She didn't miss how he excluded himself from the mission.

_The only place I'd be helpful…is where the mean ones are. I can distract them. Don't worry about me. I'm strong. _

Daine smiled, now she had to find Numair… _Do you know where the torture chamber is? _

He winced, _Follow my directions._

_Of course. _

The cries of pain grew louder and more tired. Daine couldn't help to sit and listen to everything that her friend mouse had to say. She knew it was the logical way to do things but…Was it Numair screaming in agony, or Sam? Grimacing she looked at the mouse.

_I understand. _She growled impatiently.

_No! You don't. Stop being silly, and LISTEN. _His voice was strong and harsh. _They well kill you if they see you. When you go into the room I don't want you making any stupid mistakes. Understand….now? _His shrilling voice calmed a bit.

_Yes. _Was her sharp reply.

_Good. Now don't do anything-_

_I _understand, _Raik. Please have trust in me, it's the only thing that'll help me now… _

I _understand… _

Daine turned to enter the large doorway when he yelped, _Wait!_

_What? _

_I have trust in you, Daine. Your like the people to me…not a two-legger. And your the nicest creature I've ever met. _

She whispered her thanks, and walked into the room…hoping that destiny had something planned…hoping that all wouldn't fail.


End file.
